Take a bow
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Steph/hhh songfic take a bow by rhianna. i dont know why ant just let them be happy together but i cant do there! read and review.


**song fic to rhiannas take a boy, random steph/trips, review**

Sometimes it seems like the line between what's real and what's fake is blurred in pro wrestling. When do you stop pretending? That's a question I've been asking myself for a long time. Right along side the question how much of our life together was he faking and was it all just for show. I'd been asking myself all this since that night, a night that no matter how much I try I can never get it out of my head. That was the night I realised my whole life was just another promo, another spin on the mic, just one big storyline.

I walked up the staircase to our bedroom, after a hard day of work I just wanted to relax with my husband who had been on the road for days. With the baby at my mothers we could finally have some time alone, something that we hadnt had in long time.

"Hunter I'm home baby!" I called up over the stairs, nothing.

Maybe he was out picking up the grocerys we desperately needed, I'd just get a nice bath by myself and take some time for Stephanie.

But when I got to the top of the stairs I was not prepared for what I was about to stumble apon. I heard a funny noise and called out to Hunter again, still nothing. I pushed open the bedroom door to check it out and their was my husband of over four years having sex with another woman. A woman without a face or a name, a woman I didn't know and thank god I didn't because I just might have killed her if it was a co-worker.I put my hand to my mouth to stop from screaming or throwing up whatever happened first. I stood there just shaking unable to believe what I was seeing.

"I'm sorry." He said and moved towards me.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I screamed shaking his hand off my arm before I turned to run down the stairs and high tail it out of there.

I shook the thoughts of that night aside ,and that image of him on top of her that I could never ever get out of my head, to go into the Aurora's room to put her down for a nap.

That was when I heard the knocking at the window, I moved to it quickly praying it wasn't teenagers attempting to break the new windows. When I looked down I wasn't expecting to see Hunter throwing pebbles at the house, tears rolling down his face and a bottle in his hand.

"Steph." He yelled. "Please take me back, I love you…I miss you."

I opened the window to sho him. "Go home Hunter." I yelled.

"I am home."**  
**

**You look so dumb right now,  
Standin' outside my house,  
Tryin' to apologize,  
You're so ugly when you cry,  
Please, just cut it out. **

"Not anymore." I told him. "Just go away before you wake Aurora."

"She needs her father Stephy, please don't take that away from her." He pleeded.

"She doesn't need anyone like you in her life."

"Listen to me, I really am sorry. I need you and you need me."

"I need you like a hole in my head." I said before I slammed the window shut and prayed that I didn't wake her up.

The next thing I know a large set of fists are pounding on my front door, it gets louder and louder as I ignore it and I'm pretty sure that if he doesn't stop theres eiether going to be a hole in my door or he's going to be missing a hand.

I stomp downstairs and tear open the door. "What?" I scream.

"Steph look at me, I'm on my knees for christ sakes, I'm sorry I love you. Please I'm sorry."

"Your apology means nothing, if you were really sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place. I mean how long had this been going on, how many other times were you almost caught? How many women have you had in our bed?

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not,  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

"But good work Hunter, I bought every word you said to me, I believed every lie just like shit you sell to the fans on tv I bought it..i really did."

**  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin', ****But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closin',  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin',  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow**

"I'd like you to leave now." I said coldly. "Don't make me phone the police."

He looked at me for a moment, probobly trying to think of anything else he could possibly say, but there wasn't anything he could do. What he did couldn't be undone…

"My whole life is in that house." He told me. "Everything."

I picked up the box that had been gathering dust by my door for months and threw it at him. Inside was everythign that he owned that I could find in my home, I didn't want it poluted with his garbage.

"Theres your precious stuff, now go!"

**Grab your clothes and get gone  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talkin' 'bout girl, I love you, you're the one,  
This just looks like the re-run,  
Please, what else is on.**

For a second I thought he was going to actually walk away peacefully but I was wrong. Dead wrong.

"I'm sorry, PLEASE." He screamed. "PLEASE! I need you.You're my world, that little girl is my whole world. I need my family, I need you Steph please…"

"You blew it Hunter, maybe you should have thought about that before you started sticking your dick where it didn't belong."

And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin',  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closin',  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin',  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow,

It was at that second that I saw the anger in his eyes. He hated that I, a woman, was putting the almighty Hunter Hurst Helsmley in his place. In fact it sickend him.

He got up off the ground to face me. Staring straight in my face and shaking, I really thought that for once he was actually going to hit me.

"Maybe if you actually fucked me once in a while then I wouldn't have to go poking it around where it didn't belong." He said getting nose to nose with me.

**And the award for the best liar goes to you  
For makin' me believe that you could be faithful to me,  
Let's hear your speech out,  
How about a round of applause,  
A standin' ovation. **

I wasn't going to be pushed around I wasn't one of those woman, when I get pushed I push back. I stuck my finger to his chest creating more of a distance between us.

"Great Hunter just fucking great." I said pointing back towards the house. "Well why don't you explain to that little girl up there that daddy isn't around anymore because mommy didn't play tickle daddy's dick like thet ring rats would. That mommy was to busy being a prude and working to get daddy over to actually put out. Better yet how about you explain to the baby inside me right now why you arent going to be around to see it grow up."

He simply stopped and stared at me. "Your pregnant?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I am. That's why I came home from work early that night." I said breaking down.Something I never wanted to do in front him, not even the night I found them."I wanted to share the good news with you, the man that I loved the father of my children."

"Steph if I had of known…" He said moving closer to me yet again, reaching out to comfort me.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, don't fucking touch me. I don't want your filthy hands on me ever again. NOW GO! GO ON LEAVE, LEAVE LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO WHEN THINGS GET ROUGH, DEAL WITH IT HOWEVER YOU WANT TO HUNTER, BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO DEAL, WITH YOU…ANYMORE!"

Still screaming at him I ran inside and colapsed. I really thought that I meant something to that man and finding out that our whole life wasn't some fairy tale broke my heart. I always thought every one was wrong that I wasn't just his mealticket to the top of the buisness but the more that I look at it the more I realise he never loved me not at all, I mean how could he? But I the naïve daddys girl fell for every word, scratch that HUNG on every word he ever said to me. And now look where I am, alone with two children my life thrown away on bullshit that I believed in.

**But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin',  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closin',  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin',  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow.**

But it's over now.


End file.
